Chapter 1 Silent Hill: Broken Silence
by Restless Dreams
Summary: 2 Guys go on vacation in Silent Hill, but stumble upon it's evil side


Chapter 1

Silent Hill. A lakeside resort perfect for rest and relaxation. Where you can spend a night in the peaceful, relaxing Lakeview Hotel next to Toluca Lake, enjoy fun and thrills at the Lakeside Amusement Park, enjoy the beautiful scenery of Silent Hill at Rosewater Park, where you can watch the amazing sunset over Toluca Lake, learn about the chilling, yet extraordinary history of Silent Hill at The Silent Hill Historical Society, or take a boat ride across Toluca Lake. Come enjoy this quiet, lakeside resort for your vacation.

"This sounds like a great place for a vacation Chad."

"I know Sean. I've really needed a break from home. A nice quiet vacation is just what I need to get my mind back in order."

"Jesse and Amy are sure to love it. Jesse has told me so many stories she's heard about it. It really sounds like a nice place. How much longer until we get there?"

"Soon I hope, I haven't seen a road sign for quite some time. I lost sight of Jesse and Amy a few miles back, but I know where I'm going."

"Chad what's wrong with you're radio, it's not receiving anything but static?"

"Bad reception I guess."

So far this trip has gone pretty well. Jesse and Amy were so wired up to go we left at 3:00 a.m. Sean couldn't wait either. I've been wanting to go on this trip for months now. It's been so hectic at home for the past year or so. This trip was one of those trips where you think nothing could go wrong.

__

...............................Ch.......Br...on.........We.........come......................sav...s................Plea.........whe.......re........ou.............we................La......w.........ote..............come........quic........Please........hel......s....Please.....pleas......plea.....ple.....pl.....p................................................................................................................................................................................

"Nice job Sean you broke the radio."

"I didn't touch it."

"What was that anyway? I couldn't make out a thing it said."

"I don't know." Chad I think we should pull over and try to get a hold of Jesse and Amy. I'm starting to worry."

"Yeah so am I."

We pulled over to the side of the road. We began to question if we were lost or not. I was told to stay on this road until I saw a sign that said Silent Hill next right, but I hadn't seen a billboard sign or any sign of civilization for hours.

"Sean, your phone is not working, I'm getting nothing."

"Are you sure? It worked about an hour ago."

"I'm getting nothing but static."

"Chad, it's getting cold, I say we stay on this road until we see a gas station or something."

"Yeah I guess that would be the best idea."

We drove for what seemed to be hours. I didn't know exactly how long we'd been driving, or what time it was. My clock stopped at 7:06 and so did the cars. I hadn't seen a car, or any other sign of life for at least 6 hours I would say. Sean passed out about 3 hours ago, he was supposed to be helping me look for any sign of life. 

"Sean wake up!"

"Wha What?"

"It's starting to rain really hard. I can barely see the road. We're going to have to stop somewhere until this rain dies down."

"Have you seen any sign of life while I was asleep."

"Nope, not a single car or person."

"This isn't right dude, I don't like this at all."

"Sean try to call Jesse and Amy again."

Sean dialed the number to Amy's cell phone, but no one would answer. That's when we both really started to worry. This whole trip so far has made no sense whatsoever. 

"Uh....Chad, it's snowing."

"Yeah I see that. I've never seen rain turn into snow so quickly."

"Hey you're radio is working again."

__

HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP UUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What in the blue hel..."

"Chad look it's Jesse's car at the side of the road. Stop….. their car is wrecked!"

At that very moment, the last thing I can remember was hitting a patch of black ice and skidding off the road. Now I don't know where I'm at.

"Chad…..Chad……Where are we?"

"I have no idea. What happened?" 

We're in a cold, dark place. Everything seems not of this world. We both wonder if we are dreaming, but this is to real. This is no dream, this is a real life nightmare. We searched around to figure out where we were, but we couldn't find anything. 

"Sean, I think I see a light coming from that direction."

"Think we should check it out."

"I don't see why not. I'd rather be around light right now than here."

"Chad, it's a flashlight."

"Thank god. Now maybe we could figure out where we're at."

That flashlight is exactly what we need. We seem to be in an abandoned amusement park. We don't know exactly where we are at, but at least we can see ahead of us.

"Chad there's a sign. What's it say."

"Lakeside Amusement Park. Well…..we made it to Silent Hill obviously, but I can't see this place to be a resort."

"Well they were right about something. It is surely quiet."

"I'll say, but this can't be right. This can't be real. We have to be dreaming. The last thing I remember is swerving into a ditch. Maybe we are lying in a hospital room in a coma. This cannot be happening."

"Believing may be hard Sean, but this is surely real. I can't explain it, but I know this is really happening."

"Chad!" Sean said nervously. "Isn't that Jesse's car in the parking lot."

"It can't be, it was totaled by the side of the road."

"Let's go see."

It is definitely Jesse's car. It is empty, it seems almost abandoned. There was no sign of them or where they went. They had to be here. But what I don't understand is, how could there car be here in perfect condition when we saw it trashed on the way here. Something is certainly not right, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"That's weird, the car's clock stopped at 7:06 just like ours did."

"Hey Chad, it's a map."

"Let me see. It's a map of Silent Hill. Here is the Lakeside Amusement Park. Hm….that's weird."

"What?"

"The Lakeview Hotel is circled on the map. Think we should check it out."

"I guess."

Chapter 2


End file.
